


【2369】后窗 1204完结

by Mlletrois



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21677176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mlletrois/pseuds/Mlletrois
Summary: 四个人的世界，挤不下两个人秘密。Warning: CP洁癖慎入，探讨人性与婚姻关系，现实向
Relationships: 一间豪翟, 何焉悦色 - Relationship, 嘉闻 - Relationship, 小洛豪滴滴滴吹
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

新家哪里都好，只是太过空旷，空旷到仿佛能感到钟摆的咔哒声在空气中有如实质地不断蔓延。

翟潇闻不喜欢这种感觉，不喜欢到刚搬进来就开始怀念起曾经那个被焉栩嘉嫌弃，自己却心满意足并花了很多心思装饰过的公寓。

这几天他都在安置从旧住处带来的东西，弄妥帖后，才终于有时间可以瘫在沙发上打量这个新家。

还是很空。

眼前的一切，精巧而不失沉稳，又留有一丝奢华。唯独破坏了这份恰到好处的是自己刚放上去的那些摆设，如此格格不入，难怪那天收到消息兴冲冲地跑去书房问焉栩嘉想把哪些东西搬去新家时，得到的回复是没必要带。

“全买新的就都好了。” 焉栩嘉头都没抬一下，眼睛照样盯着手里的文件。

“我要都带走。”那时翟潇闻不知哪里来的一股勇气，第一次反对焉栩嘉的决定。

对方依旧毫无察觉，拉长了语调哄孩子似的，“好～～听你的。别闹，我要工作了。”

翟潇闻才发现原来自己在意的东西，在对方看来不值一提。

两年了，他以为他们之间会有一些回忆堆就成的感情，却不曾想，自己依然是只可笑的、随时可以被取代的金丝雀。

两年前的翟潇闻，还是伽式娱乐签的一众没混出头的艺人中的一员，参加过几次选秀都一轮游，渐渐沦落到除了跑各种商演，再没任何活动找他的境地。现实的打击让他放弃了吃艺人这碗饭的想法，翟潇闻也想的开，他好歹音乐学院毕业，就算没出头，大不了继续在公司呆着给别人培训声乐，总有口饭吃。谁会想到，从天而降一个《我的老板向我求婚》的剧本砸在头上，他还接住了。

被总裁助理叫去的时候，翟潇闻内心还为是不是公司终于在他身上看不到希望决定和他解约、是不是从此就和这里一别两宽各自欢喜而欢呼雀跃，没想到现场唱了一首歌以后，坐在遥远桌子那头的总裁隔着金丝眼镜仔细打量了他几眼。正当他忐忑下一步该是谈解约还是自己潜力就此被发现从今天起一步登天时，他以为自己幻听了。

“说吧，想结婚吗？和我。”

是什么给了他一个即将退出娱乐圈的人胆子，产生了摇身一变成为公司老板娘的幻想？既然是做梦，那就做最大的梦，不妨听听梦里总裁文的后续是什么，以后也有跟人吹的素材。他的喉咙发出了不像自己理智情况下能发出的疑惑，“结婚对我有什么好处吗？”

“生活上我能满足的要求都可以满足。事业上，如果想继续当歌手的话，公司内部有什么你喜欢的项目都可以上，不过去外地的活动会有比较严格的时间限制，具体会有人和你谈。想选择隐婚的话只能对公众那边隐婚，平时我接触到的圈子不可以。如果想做别的职位的话我看下你简历……艺人管理、声乐培训都行，取决于你自己。

“没问题的话你回去通知一下家人，明天上午九点有人接你去民政局。不可以的话我再找别人。”

用力掐了下自己的大腿，翟潇闻疼得眼泪都要流出来，方才知道这不是幻觉。快速打量了下总裁，除了眼神有些冰冷外，身材可，颜值可，声音好听，应该也是个讲道理的人，忙把这馅饼牢牢咬住不松口，“我可以。”

“那就，明早见。”

翟潇闻虽然小事上会有些迷糊，但不会天真到以为自己真的就此开启霸道总裁文的女主人生。

世界上没有无缘无故的爱，馅饼会掉下来也是因为他还有价值。

比如可以帮总裁对别人赌他那口气，比如他长得不说倾国倾城也算赏心悦目，又比如他会扮乖巧驯服，特别是在床上。

———

焉栩嘉进门的时候已经很晚，餐厅里的灯还亮着，暖黄灯光笼罩的炉上煨着汤，冬瓜排骨薏米。冬瓜切的薄厚不均，看起来是翟潇闻的手艺。

他晚饭早在外面用过，心思都用在应酬上也不知吃了些什么，这会胃里有些难受，盛了一小碗汤喝下去才好了一些，正要收拾，翟潇闻披着睡衣过来了。

“怕你在外面吃的不舒服，我跟阿姨学的，不知道好不好喝。”翟潇闻自然接过勺碗，洗干净收好，又去自己接了水喝。

“好喝的。” 焉栩嘉从背后抱住他，隔着睡衣从他的肩头滑下直达腰侧，咬他耳垂上软软的肉，“之前睡着了吗？”

“嗯，刚刚渴了就醒了。”背后人从室外带来的凉意隔着薄薄的布料传来，饶是九月的天气，还是让翟潇闻身子一颤。

窗外觅食的流浪猫恰好叫了一声。

“怎么了？” 焉栩嘉随手把眼镜放在一旁，翻过他的身子迫使他承受他的吻，薄唇又向下流连，轻轻啃噬他裸露出来的锁骨。

“没什么，被外面声音吓到了而已。” 翟潇闻想起他白天见到的那只小猫，不过一两个月的样子，在他喂其他流浪猫时被挤到一旁，他只好专门找了浅浅的盘子倒了些牛奶放在它面前。小东西抬头看了看自己，确认是给它的后，才凑过去一点点地舔。

也不知道等天渐渐凉了，能不能活下来。

“没有你叫的好听。” 焉栩嘉的手开始不安分起来，一只手撩起睡袍前摆，褪掉面前人的底裤，另一只则把细腻的臀肉揉捏成自己喜欢的形状。

翟潇闻慢慢化成一滩水，流淌在丝质的床单上，喘息着抱紧焉栩嘉的后背。

他盯着天花板上灯饰的花纹，又想起那只猫。

郊外的夜晚比城里凉爽很多，做了一次不过只出了薄薄的汗，两人都懒得再去沐浴，把灯关了靠在床的两侧休息。

“我想养……”  
“我明天……”  
同时开口。

”你先说吧。” 焉栩嘉还是他一贯的风度。

“我想养只猫。” 那只灰白相间的小猫一直盘桓在翟潇闻的脑海，他突然莫名想证明自己也能改变一个生命的一生，就像焉栩嘉可以用几句话就改变自己的人生一样。

“好啊，可爱点就行。” 焉栩嘉想的是，养了的话，要记得给阿姨再多开些工资。

“挺可爱的，不过是只流浪猫。”

半晌沉默。

是不是他太忙了，忽略了翟潇闻一个人也会寂寞，而且因为他们签订的条约，让他几乎只能呆在这个城市，所以活动寥寥，事业上没什么起色。焉栩嘉甚至反省起了是不是那时候他太过儿戏，为了冷战半年的初恋突然结婚，赌气草草办了婚事，不仅搭上了自己的时间，也搭上了别人的时间，说不定还有感情。

“不行也没关系。”翟潇闻的话意让焉栩嘉听不出失落。隐藏情绪本就是翟潇闻的人生技能之一，这两年间越发地娴熟起来。

这种小事没必要让他不开心，焉栩嘉想。自己没有那么喜欢他，但和他一起滋味还不错，就答应了下来。“记得驱虫疫苗什么的，别弄伤自己了。我明天飞北京，公司有个艺人选秀会出道，去现场看看，呆几天再回来。”

“好。谢谢嘉嘉。”一个轻吻滑过焉栩嘉的唇角，“晚安。”  
翟潇闻蜷在他肩旁，在他习惯的角度睡着了。

夜已很深，旁边那栋房子的灯也熄灭了。

“晚安。” 焉栩嘉声音几不可闻。

落雨了。

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

何洛洛和焉栩嘉关系的破裂，源于他们大四那年的圣诞旅行。

一次集齐了所有能碰到的麻烦，状况百出以至于到两人互相怨怼的地步，就算是隔着回忆的滤镜回想起来，也的确糟糕透顶的旅程。

先是没订到好位置的酒店，接着机票超售不得不改签，到了地方驾照出问题租不到车，没办法报了团结果雪橇又翻车掉进灌木丛摔了一身擦伤。最令他们失望的是，以为至少运气守恒能满足心心念念看到极光的愿望，但直到他们离开，夜夜晴朗的天空都毫无动静。

离开前的最后一天清晨，气氛在何洛洛把华夫饼烤糊的时候降到了最低点。记不清是谁先发作的，但最后发展到你踩我AJ我划你劳力士的程度，回程航班上连他们的座椅位置都调开了。

“结婚以后的蜜月旅行是次序颠倒的，应该先同旅行一个月，一个月舟车仆仆以后，双方还没有彼此看破，彼此厌恶，还没有吵嘴翻脸，还要维持原来的婚约，这种夫妇保证不会离婚。”从此以后，何洛洛对这句话深以为然。

回来后母亲听够了他的抱怨，一改平时不对他的喜好发表评价的样子，告诫他如果改不掉现在的性子，不如找一个能包容自己的人，总好过天天针锋相对。这番话，他听进去了。

何洛洛毕业即结婚而且结婚对象还不是焉栩嘉的消息令所有同窗都大跌眼镜，毕竟，校园明星情侣的佳话以这样的形式仓促告终，谁都意想不到。但事实证明，两年过去，就连最不看好他和任豪的人都不得不承认自己看走了眼。

搬到这里住是何洛洛的决定。除了打游戏外，他没什么年轻人的嗜好，不追综艺不追剧，大部分时间都用在画画上。还没结婚时，他就准备物色一个风景优美的地方终日作画，好不容易寻到这个满意的所在，又花了很久来装饰和空置，今年夏末才搬了进来。

住到郊外对任豪来说，虽然去公司的时间稍长了些，不过一看到何洛洛眼中映着眼前山色风景的光，便觉得是值得的。

任豪找了靠边侧草坪的房间当自己的书房，而把视野最好的房间留给想要成为漫画家的何洛洛，用作他的画室。

画室的落地窗外，就是后院的草坪和连着草坪的山坡，山坡上种了大片的晚樱、银杏、桂树，还有很多叫不出名字的花树。

昨夜的风雨吹落了大片桂花，原本浓郁的花香混入了雨水的味道，散逸过来更加清新。

深吸了一口新鲜空气，何洛洛望向窗外。对于现在这样的景致、这样的生活、这样的丈夫，他没有任何可以挑剔之处。面前的工作台上摆着两人合影的相框，阳光洒进来，一室铺满碎金，映着照片上的任豪清冷高贵，自己笑靥如花。

他总是幸运地被溺爱着。

他不擅于理财，任豪会帮他操好投资的心，定期把收益损失的细则都交给他过目，即便他从来也不会翻开。  
他不怎么会烹饪，却常沉迷于做一些他以为还好实则十分黑暗的料理，任豪也会尽力捧场，令他信以为真，自己尝了一下却不知道这怎么能下咽。  
他不想参加自己家里一些必须的应酬，任豪也可以代替他出席，避免见到一些不愿意见到的人的尴尬。

生活就在一声声“洛洛同学”“啵乐乐”里流逝了。这两年里，何洛洛自觉他的心性软化了很多，不再是之前那个骄纵固执，不允许一丝和自己意志出现偏差的性子。或许换做此时的他，先前和焉栩嘉的争吵就不会发生。或者即便发生，至少也不至于发展到现下这样的程度。

好在当时他也没有气昏头到拿结婚开玩笑。虽然他和任豪相亲认识，但在一起于何洛洛而言依旧是思考了很久做的决定，事实证明他也得到了全部世俗意义上婚姻能带来的好处——幸福、稳定和安全感。

只是有些时候，他会想，这些加起来看似爱情的东西，究竟是不是爱情。

带着雨气的风自远山吹来，透过没关严的窗子，给室内平添了凉意。趁着现在还没下雨，何洛洛放下画笔，随手套了件毛衣，打算去看看小区里的那群流浪猫怎么样了。

猫常出没的绿地并不远，穿过一片枯萎的荷塘就是。由于任豪猫毛过敏，何洛洛一向不离那些猫太近，正巧碰到有人在喂他们，也不打扰，就这么远远地望着。

除了食物，那人还带了一只罩着布的笼子，该是他用来捕猫的器具。然而他想捉的那只小可怜过于警惕，见到笼子连牛奶也不凑近，远远躲开了。

“你这样不行。要慢慢来，时间长了他就相信你了。” 想到任豪下班应该还要一个多小时，就是沾到猫毛回去洗澡也来得及，大学时每年都会参加救助流浪猫活动的何洛洛准备过去给这个好心人传授一点经验。

翟潇闻原本想得很简单，趁着猫在吃东西，把它抓住放进笼子带回家，这还不容易。结果出师不利，忘记了自己还没有和它很熟。正在自言自语安慰自己失败就失败了大不了明天再来的时候，却发现全程都被人看见了，不免有些尴尬。

“你这么懂行，不如帮我捉好了。” 翟潇闻对着声音来源的方向这么说。他有些近视，又不太喜欢出门的时候戴眼镜，傍晚昏暗的天色下，只分辨出一个模糊的影子走了过来。好像是个身量比他小一些的男生。

“要不是刚刚你吓到了那只猫，我是可以帮你的。”

离近了两米，视线才足够清晰到发现这人原来他是认识的，翟潇闻马上明白了，好端端的，焉栩嘉为什么会提出来搬到西郊住。

呵，焉栩嘉，真是小看了你啊，玩什么念念不忘、必有回想的把戏。

翟潇闻快速检索了下记忆，好在这是他与何洛路的第一次见面，朱砂痣还不认识他这粒饭粘子。

“流浪猫警惕心都是很强的，你想带回去养的话，至少要一两个星期，它能让你抱的时候才行。”  
何洛洛逃了所有能见到焉栩嘉的场合，翟潇闻又是个从来没名气的歌手，于他而言，眼前的只是个想救助猫的路人而已。他还在耐心地解释怎么做才能把猫带回去。

“我才刚喂了两天。看来今天是带不回去了。”早知道就不这么着急买笼子了，翟潇闻心疼起自己的加急快递费。

“别心急呀。每天过来喂，猫很快就会和你很熟的。你住这里吗？”

“我住那栋。” 翟潇闻拎起猫笼子准备回去，空出的手指着湖对岸。既然这周焉栩嘉不在，不妨见识下他这初恋情人是什么角色，至于之后有什么事情，之后再说好了。

“我住你旁边那栋。” 知道翟潇闻是邻居后，何洛洛早收起了他本来就几乎为零的戒备心，“你刚搬来吗？我记得我搬过来的时候那边看起来还没住人。”

“对啊，刚过来没几天。” 那可不得紧随你之后嘛，借着夜色掩饰，翟潇闻撇了撇嘴。

两人相携而行，快要分别的时候，何洛洛才发现自己忘带手机，只好和翟潇闻约了下次一起喂猫的时间，到时候再交换号码。

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

见任豪抱着一个大箱子挤进门，正在备晚饭的阿姨忙过来要帮他。

“没事，我就放这里好了。洛洛呢？” 

“何先生先前出去了，大概五点多的时候吧，说出去走走。”

任豪下午提前下了班，去了趟何家把何洛洛这箱据说非常重要的工作资料搬了回来。

原本何妈妈是准备让司机送过去的，但想到先前搬家时因为珍藏的漫画被路上渗了的雨水泡皱导致何洛洛连生了好几天气的事，看了眼头顶阴沉的天色，任豪还是推掉了一些工作，亲自去了一趟。

新家的画室连同旁边的小房间都堆满了何洛洛的收藏，然而这些还只不过是他大学时代和最近两年买的，再之前的都还放在何家。今天任豪拿回来的就是更早时候购入的一部分。

也不知道要把这箱东西搬到哪里，任豪觉得还是等何洛洛回来自己收拾比较好。看了看画室摆得满满的书架，转身发现何洛洛的手机还躺在工作台上，他按亮屏幕，通知栏里的是自己半小时前发的消息：“帮你拿了书，一会到家”。

出去也不知道带手机，叹了口气，任豪回到大厅，检查起了邮件。

“我回来啦。”认识了新邻居，还是个有爱心的人，何洛洛心情很好地推门而入，立刻注意到了摆在鞋柜旁的纸箱。

应该是家里把他要的烹饪书送过来了，这下可以着手准备创作自己的新作品了。他的心情更好，拆开箱子动手整理起来。

何洛洛一直对做饭很感兴趣，高中的时候就买过很多这方面的书，还跟爸妈说过自己想成为一名厨师的想法，但尝过他做的东西后，他们都委婉地建议他换一个方向去努力。

何洛洛也认同在厨艺方面自己真的没什么天赋，选了也很喜欢的漫画专业后，渐渐放弃了成为大厨的念头。不过还是总想找机会弥补这个遗憾，所以当他签约了平台可以独立创作时，第一个念头就是让笔下的主人公实现他原本的梦想。

“也不看看是谁冒雨把东西拿回来的。”见何洛洛满心满眼只有那箱书，任豪走了过去。却不知为何，一靠近鼻子就开始发痒，控制不住地打了个喷嚏。

“哥哥帮我拿的吗？” 见任豪鼻尖有点发红的样子，何洛洛才想起来低头检查自己的毛衣，果然发现上面粘了几根猫毛。

肯定是因为刚刚和那个人聊天的时候离得太近了。

“我刚去看小区里的流浪猫了，没想到你这么早回来，我……我马上洗澡。”何洛洛赶快放下刚理了一半的书，跑到了楼上。

任豪抽了张纸巾抚了抚发酸的鼻子，却瞥见打开的纸箱里装满了烹饪书籍，心脏立刻停跳了一拍。

Double kill.

看来，他的末日快来了。

“还不舒服吗？”餐桌上何洛洛觉得任豪和平时有点不太一样，一副欲言又止的样子，开口问道。

“早就没事了。”对上何洛洛浑然未觉的眼神，任豪做了做心理建设，终于艰难地开了口。

如果只有一本书，或者几本书，他都觉得还在承受范围之内，今天这个规模，势必要在一开始就扼杀住这个苗头。

“嗯……就是想问一下，你准备用这些书来做什么？”

“噢，我用来画新漫画的。前两天不是和你说了嘛，我和网络平台签约的事。我打算出一部主角进化成大厨的热血漫，多找点资料参考一下。”

上一秒还在思考如何旁敲侧击才能在不打击到洛洛自信心的同时解救自己生命的任豪暗地里舒了一口气，赶快鼓励了几句把话题岔开。

“对了，我今天碰到我们的新邻居在喂猫，跟他聊了聊，人还挺好的。”

“邻居？你说住三栋的吗？” 每天任豪回家会路过另一侧的一栋，那边看起来还是没住人的样子。

“对，他这两天搬来的，想养只流浪猫。我还告诉了他怎么才能把猫带回家。就是我忘记带手机了，没留他联系方式。”

“有空我们可以一起去拜访一下。你一个人还是别轻易到别人家去比较好。”任豪叮嘱了几句让他在公共区域聊天就好。

“知道啦，我又不是小孩子。”何洛洛眨了眨眼睛应了下来，心里可不是这么想的。

———

“闻闻，快来看我搭的，厉不厉害。”何洛洛几下搭好了猫爬架，正用手晃着试图证明搭得十分牢固，架子却不给面子地散架了。

“一会我来弄吧。”翟潇闻哭笑不得，把吓到躲在茶几下面的水泥抱出来，摸了摸后颈，哄着它别害怕。

宠物医院的医生说水泥还太小，得三个月以后才能驱虫打疫苗，所以给它除了跳蚤洗了澡就抱了回来。之前和何洛洛一起挑的猫窝、猫砂盆什么的这两天刚好也都送到了，于是翟潇闻在底楼给水泥找了个房间安顿好，当作它的新家。

背靠沙发坐在绒绒的地毯上，翟潇闻撸着水泥哼着歌，在午后的阳光下有点昏昏欲睡。那天碰到何洛洛之后，回来他就把楼下所有焉栩嘉的东西都收了上去，又给自己编了个名叫文闻的音乐老师被包养的身份，两人就这么结交起来。

“能让我撸一会水泥吗？”何洛洛有些羡慕地看过来。

“你喜欢的话要不要也养一只？”翟潇闻双手把猫递过去。

“我家里……人对猫过敏，来你这里吸猫就好啦。” 何洛洛还是不太习惯在外人面前使用亲密称谓。

“你唱歌好好听。”

“那当然了，我可是靠这个吃饭的。”只是命里可能与红绝缘，想想现在自己卖艺又卖身的日子，翟潇闻刚恢复了一秒自信，就又低落下去，自嘲地笑了下，“之前是因为喜欢才学的音乐，那时候也没想过那么多，毕业了才发现只能糊口。”

“做自己喜欢的事情就很好啊，很多人都做不到的，我就很羡慕你。”

“难道你不是吗？” 要是换了个人跟他说这句话，翟潇闻都会觉得是在讽刺他。受不了对方真挚的眼神，翟潇闻实在想不出自己有什么好被羡慕的地方，反问他。

“我做的事情，喜欢是喜欢的，但不是最喜欢的。我最喜欢的，所有人都说我不行。”何洛洛垂下了眼帘，细密的睫毛掩饰了他眼中的情绪。

真是被宠大的小孩才有的念头，一般人哪有时间考虑这个。翟潇闻没法感同身受，顾着对方比自己小，才劝了几句老生常谈的什么“跟随你的心”之类的废话。手机屏幕上亮起的消息告诉他再不赶人走就有大麻烦了。

“我金主快回来了，我们改天再约。”

———

水泥像是聪明到知道谁是决定他去留的人，焉栩嘉一进门就跑过去讨好地喵喵叫着。

放下手里的包，提起小猫撸了几把后颈，就看它沉醉地合上眼睛，焉栩嘉不由得低笑了一声，真是物随主人。

“取名字了吗？我看它……” 还挺像你的。  
后半句话还没说出来就被翟潇闻一句“水泥”堵住了，焉栩嘉暗忖这人还真是没有情趣。“我想叫它宅小文怎么样？”

“你想怎么叫是你的事，我还是叫它水泥。”

“怎么啦潇闻，谁惹你生气了，嗯？” 焉栩嘉放下水泥贴过去，和刚刚撸小猫一样，抚上了翟潇闻浴袍和毛巾间光裸的脖颈，身边的人条件反射般地眯了眯眼。

一想到焉栩嘉搬到这来的目的，翟潇闻内心就骂了他一千遍龌龊无耻下流，但还是得回他。“还不是这只狗腿子的猫，见你回来就忘了谁才是它主人。”

“毕竟他主人是我在养，对我狗腿不也正常吗？”带刺的玫瑰往往更诱人，今天的翟潇闻有点让焉栩嘉回想起了他们刚在一起时候的样子，反而更激起了他的兴致。手指继续不停地抚摸翟潇闻耳根旁的敏感地带。

“刚回来就发神经。先去洗澡，不然我和水泥睡也不和你睡。”

这次北京那边合约处理得相当顺利，焉栩嘉心情甚好，也不与该是犯了每个月总有几天心情不好的翟潇闻计较。

“我这就去。”

———

“太痛了，不行，不要再按了。”

“不可以。” 何洛洛按住任豪后背不让他爬起来，手里的按摩器还在对方腰部的痛点那里转着，过了好一会，一句“起来吧”才赦免了这场酷刑。

按摩后又在地上做了几个下犬式，任豪才感觉好了一些，最近接连的会议，让他的腰痛得不行，看了眼何洛洛整天伏案手绘却安然无事的腰，不免感慨起曾经的自己。

“都这样了，今天我还是抱粉红豹睡觉吧。”  
坏心地用言语刺激了下对方，何洛洛靠过床头把灯按灭，再躺回去的时候果然是被抱住了。

粉红豹再一次复宠失败了。

见隔壁的灯光熄灭了，想到何洛洛从不开灯做的习惯，焉栩嘉怔忪了一下，内心的不满让他折磨起身前的人，脑海里全都是零碎记忆拼贴而成的画面。

凭什么当年他被那么轻易地放弃？

凭什么他拿结婚赌气而想要置气的人却再也不出现在自己出现的场合，连一个让他表演的机会都不给？

凭什么他要像一个偷窥狂一样在这里折磨自己折磨别人，但对方却永远无事发生？

痛楚交汇着本能的快感沿着脊髓一节节向上攀升，快到顶峰的时候，还在被揽在怀里承受冲撞的翟潇闻有些失神地想，焉栩嘉，你到底在把我当什么？

他们之间，正在发生身体上最亲密的关系，然而，心意在此刻，又相隔天涯。

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

翟潇闻躺在沙发上翻来覆去，把聊天对话框里的字删了又打，打了又删。

最近他有些厌倦了继续在何洛洛面前演戏，加上焉栩嘉这段时间回来的时间也不固定，不知道什么时候就会被撞见，打算渐渐退出这段表面友好的邻里关系，只不过还不知道找个什么理由。

好在正发愁时，原本写着对方昵称的地方变成了正在输入中。

手机震了一下，是何洛洛发来的消息。  
“晚上我家人过来吃饭，就不去找你啦[太阳]。”

回了个“好的[笑]”，翟潇闻想着又拖了一天，那就明天再研究怎么开这个口好了，打开电脑点开了自己曾参加过的节目视频。

旁边的别墅里，正是晚餐时分。

除了已享清闲的何父何母，就连何洛洛的姐姐也空出时间过来了。这种场合，任豪惯会讨长辈的欢心，一句过于正式的“今天我们大家欢聚一堂”都让厅里充满欢声笑语。

何家的担子如今是何宁宁在挑着，前段时间她一直在忙融资的事情，国内外到处飞，算下时间都好久没过来看望弟弟了，不免放心不下。直到见了弟弟和任豪生活得很好，才稍感安慰。

毕竟，当初何洛洛被当作筹码交换，是由于她的过错。

“倒也不必总这么忧心忡忡。我承诺过的话，肯定是做数的。” 送客人出门，任豪和走在最后的何宁宁这么说，声音是与刚才餐桌上截然不同的沉静，就像他们之间唯一的那次谈判一样。

任豪是何宁宁在商学院的同窗，那时候班上就隐隐有传说这个不太爱与其他人打交道的同学有些不可说的背景。不过，毕业后何宁宁出国读MBA，再然后回来接管极源资本，这期间的聚会都没见任豪参加过，也就慢慢忘了同学里有这么个人。

所以当两年前，向来在投资上滴水不漏的她，遇到致命问题时，差点都没有想起来这棵救命稻草。

2018年是新能源汽车最如火如荼的时候。随着科创板在上交所开始试点注册，迫切需要在公司坐稳位置的何宁宁把目光投向了这个她并不熟悉的领域，疯狂地把全部资金压在一个动力电池方面占据龙头地位的企业上面。

Pre-A轮、 A轮、Pre-IPO，一轮轮追加后，公司估值的攀升令所有投资者都信心大增。结果就在上市前夕，政策变化的风声传来了，国家准备取消新能源汽车补贴，进行产业洗牌。

市场一时愁云惨淡。

一旦政策发布，各家好不容易吹起来的气球就会瞬间破灭。这下别说赚钱，光是给投资人的赔偿就足够他们家倾家荡产。

何宁宁叩响了红杉资本的大门。

高级合伙人办公室，任豪的脸隐藏在逆光的阴影里，分辨不出情绪，手指有一搭没一搭地敲在办公桌上。

“下个月，财政部、工信部、科技部和发改委就要联合发布关于新能源汽车推广应用财政补贴政策的通知了。据我得到的消息，地方补贴会被完全取消，国家补贴也会取消60%。这个环境，你们上市的阻力很大。”

“有没有可能再延迟一下这个通知的发布？”

“就算延迟，风声传出来了，还是一样的。” 任豪观察着对面的人有些慌乱的表情，知道她在巨大的压力下已经失去了习惯性的伪装，话锋一转。“不过，你们准备推上市的那家，是不是之前和戴姆勒合作过，是个挺成熟的供应商？”

听出了话意里蕴藏的转机，何宁宁点了点头，等待着后续。

“其实也不是没有办法。政策发布前一般是可以修订的。我听说先前有发展报告讨论过，建议部分优质产品可以例外，继续拥有补贴。我想，不是不可以把你这家公司加到名单里面。”

聪明人该知道接下来就是条件了, 只是不知道眼下的情况，他们家还能不能满足这个要求。

“条件是什么？”

“我要你弟弟，做我的结婚对象。” 任豪勾起了唇角，想起了那年来参加姐姐毕业典礼时少年的样子。白衣少年扑到姐姐背后夺她的学士帽，抬眼时眸子里缀满了星河。

在这个乌烟瘴气的圈子呆的越久，越会被同化。想到自己这几年来还是第一次使用这种特权，居高临下压制带来的快感令任豪有些恶意地想，难怪那么多投资人都享受睡实习生的快感，真是让人上瘾。

这个条件并不在她预期的设想里，何宁宁下意识地脱口而出，“可是他已经有男朋友了。”

“怎么拆散，是你们的事。”任豪把玩着手中的万宝龙，“之后的事情，也没有那个必要搞得很强制，安排个机会就好。我对自己还是有信心的。上市之前一路保驾护航换一个见面机会，怎么看你们也不亏。”

“好，成交。”

车子缓缓驶离，“路上小心～”，看着车窗外笑着对他们挥手的弟弟，何宁宁的眸色转深。

她应该还是没有做错的吧。

另一边的气氛则有些压抑。

“怎么又跑出来啦。”焉栩嘉把溜出围栏的水泥抱了回去，小东西却不死心地再一次地准备突围。

见此情形，翟潇闻心里有些发堵。他自己又何尝不是这样，被圈养着，逃不出眼前这个精致却让他受够了的牢笼。

“焉栩嘉。” 

翟潇闻很少叫他的全名，焉栩嘉错愕了一下，“怎么了？”

有什么东西在悄然间已经变了。

“腾讯有个音乐节目在联系选手，我让琪姐帮我报名了。”琪姐是翟潇闻和别人共有的经纪人。

“然后呢？” 焉栩嘉想，没记错的话，这不是他们公司的资源。

“如果初选通过的话，我会去无锡录制两个月。”

“不行。”

“我不是在和你商量，我是在通知你。” 下午重看自己那些一轮游选秀时，翟潇闻就这么决定了。

眼中的光芒已经不记得是从什么时候消失的了。他一定要再争取一次机会，找回自己失掉的东西。

“这超过了我们协议里规定的不在本地活动的时间限制。”

“可那里面也写了什么时候你找别人，协议就自动终止啊。”翟潇闻受够了他们之间再这样消磨下去，提高了音量，“何洛洛不就住旁边那栋房子吗？你去找他啊，去了你好让我走。”

“你什么时候知道的？” 被戳穿的滋味并不好受，混合着意识到是对方先提出离开自己的气愤，焉栩嘉拽住了翟潇闻的衣领，才发现他们堪堪平视。

“这不重要吧。不过我想，你去找他他也不会接受你的。”还不够解气似的，翟潇闻又补了一句，“还好当年他没和你在一起，我看他现在，比我过得开心多了。”

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

顺从惯了，发起狠来也还没忘了怎么戳到别人最痛的点，看着焉栩嘉脸上表情转成苦涩，放开了对他的钳制，翟潇闻对自己刚才的表现很是满意，脸上浮现出了一抹胜利者的笑容。

“我都看不起你。”

是呢，焉栩嘉想，连他自己都看不起。逃避求而不得的现实，就算搬到洛洛隔壁还是会因为怕听到想象中的那句“我早就不爱你了，我们move on吧”不敢见面，只敢远远地看着，折磨自己的同时还要拉上别人陪他。

翟潇闻又做错了什么，又欠自己什么了吗？

从一开始就不该拖他下水的。不如放了他吧，也放了自己。

“那个栏目，你去参加吧，公司会帮你安排好的。” 焉栩嘉从未感到如此的乏力，不愿再过多纠缠在这上面。“但是潇闻……帮我一个忙吧。以你的名义请洛洛过来，我不知道有什么理由去见他。”

对上焉栩嘉还沉浸在回忆当中的复杂眼神，翟潇闻心底冷笑了一下，嘲笑着对方也嘲笑着自己。

明明他那想见初恋情人的迫切都快呼之欲出了，你怎么还会在他喊你名字的时候有所期待。

你在期待什么，期待眼前这人从不可能说出的挽留吗？

醒醒吧，翟潇闻，不要再一厢情愿了。

“没问题，时间你定。” 翟潇闻听见自己这么说。

是时候离开这个不属于你的幻境了。

———

“闻闻，我给你带了大闸蟹。”何洛洛踏进玄关，却只有帮他开门的阿姨在家。

“先生可能睡着了，我去把螃蟹冰一下。何先生你去里间看看？”

真是迷糊，还说要教自己做饭呢。手指滑过屏幕上之前收到的消息，何洛洛沿着走廊朝水泥的房间走过去，轻轻推开门怕吵醒了睡着的人。

房间里的却是一个令他意想不到的人。

“嘉嘉？你怎么在这？” 

如果不是水泥还蜷在地上，何洛洛甚至要怀疑他是不是走错了地方。环顾了下四周，才注意到这里的陈设和平日略有不同，属于焉栩嘉的摆设已然归位。

“你是闻闻的金主？可是你不是结婚了吗？”

“他不是什么音乐老师，他全名是翟潇闻，你知道的，当年我有给你发过婚礼请柬。”为了避免误会进一步加深，焉栩嘉解释道。

为什么焉栩嘉他们会住在自己隔壁，为什么翟潇闻没有告诉自己他的真实身份，过多的疑惑令何洛洛的思维有些凌乱，但有个结论很清晰。

“所以让我过来的，其实是你么？”

当年他与焉栩嘉分手闹得很僵，这两三年里自己又一直冷处理逃避，毫无准备的情况下，何洛洛有些不知道该开口说什么。

都过去了，他们之间不应该再泛起什么涟漪了。

“闻闻是个很好的人，你应该……好好对他，多陪他一点。”何洛洛在寻找最体面的措辞。

焉栩嘉定定地看着对方，谁能料到他们之间相隔许久后的再次见面，听到的第一句话是劝他保持现在的生活。

太晚了，他的执念造成的伤害早已无法挽回。

他没有必要回应这句话，何洛洛若无其事的态度让他压抑已久的不甘涌上心头。焉栩嘉做不到假装无事发生，如同一个老朋友一样彼此寒暄着分开时日里的日常。

他要一个答案，一个要么让他死心，要么让他起死回生的答案。

“为什么那时候我去找你，你去和别人约会都不见我？”

“可是，明明是你先找别人的。”

对不上的描述让迟来的真相渐渐被拼凑出来。

“等一下，我出去打个电话。”从来不会相信家人会把他蒙在鼓里，何洛洛拨通了那个号码。

……

“我相信任豪不会对你不好，才这么做的。而且爸妈也同意了，那时候我真的没有别的路可以走了，我不能让咱们家毁了。”

“是，是不能让我们家毁了，我得感谢我还值几个亿。”

“洛洛，这件事上我没法让你原谅，但是我也一直在看你过得……”

“不要再说了，让我冷静一下。” 

挂掉电话，一阵无力感袭卷了他的全身。“嘉嘉，我先回去了。”

有些真相，还是不要知道的好。

把自己锁在画室里，何洛洛呆呆地注视着这个昨天还让他幸福满满的小空间。

他宁愿今天不要发生，宁愿他不要知道，这样他还是那个最大的烦恼也不过是无法成为厨神的小太阳，而不是一瞬间失掉了信任别人的能力的样子。

一同失掉的，还有他从不动摇的对自己能力的信心。就算是回到那时又如何，他还是什么都改变不了。为了不让家人的心血付之一炬，哪怕不情愿，也应该还是会做出同样的选择吧。

不过凭空多出来两年烦恼。

命运说是注定，不如说是不知道什么时候就做了选择。被严密呵护长大的玫瑰，娇弱地烂漫在碧栏杆下，阻挡不了被攀摘的结果。

都说是为了保护他，让他可以心无所恃地选择自己的人生，到头来还是推他走向了不由自主的境地。

十月了，该降温的季节，气温却反常地回升，诱使得草木分辩不清季节地抽芽。

这是他迟来的叛逆期。

———

如何偷回被换掉的岁月？ 只需开启一段双重人生。

绵延不绝的薄雾遮住了日光，百叶窗半拉下来的卧室里更晦暗不明。空调的摆风打在暴露在空气中的皮肤上，引得交缠在一起的身体本能地寻找热源，贴得更紧密。

原来，躺在这张床上，也能看到家里卧室的窗呢。

何洛洛低喘着，大开的双腿无力地抬着，只靠着被握住的脚踝保持被操干的角度，眼睛里却是一片虚无。犹如一只美丽的蝴蝶标本，被牢牢地钉死在床上，再逃不开。

意识到身下人的走神，焉栩嘉不满地加快了冲撞的力度，松开一只手得空流连在身下人最敏感的大腿内侧。

被略粗糙的指腹摩挲着细嫩，巨大的反差激起了身体本能的一阵战栗，何洛洛下意识地夹紧了双腿，把被松开的小腿搭在焉栩嘉的腰部。

“放松一点。”这一夹差点让他缴了械，焉栩嘉惩罚性地捏了捏情人的腰侧，放慢了速度仿佛要做到地老天荒。

“刚才在想什么？”磁性的嗓音蛊惑着。

快感即将到达极值却生生被拉下的滋味折磨得何洛洛的杏眼溢出了泪水，他断断续续地抽噎，“我在想……你和潇闻……在这张床上的时候……你会想什么。”

“说好不提别人的。”俯身张口咬在思念已久的水润唇色，把所有不想听到的话语都覆盖掉，以为这样就可以装作什么都没有发生过。

这样我们才能回到过去，焉栩嘉想。

扣着何洛洛的手，抵死缠绵到他们都再没有思考的余地。

但交握的双手无名指上戒指反射的刺目光芒，明晃晃地昭示，他们回不去了。

不过是，自欺欺人罢了。

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

落地长窗半开着，嫩绿的草坪仿佛要长到室内。一阵轻风吹过屋里，把纱质窗帘从一头吹进来，又从房间另一头的窗吹出去，拂过浅色地毯，留下一阵如海面波纹的阴影。

十七岁的焉栩嘉额前的发丝被这恼人的风撩拨得不再服帖，但他还努力控制着自己保持姿势不要乱动，牢牢地注视着前方画架前认真的少年，在对方抬头的瞬间才慌乱地把目光移开。

“看着我。” 少年未挽起的宽大衣袖还在风中飘荡。

“我在看你……我在看你。”他的脸开始不由自主地发烫，再不敢游离视线。

忽然砰然一声，少年关上了身后的落地窗，余风渐渐平息，窗帘、衣袖、地毯都慢慢降落地面。记忆里的少年也渐渐与眼前的明媚面容重合。

“你再看我，我就又要赶不上进度了。”是他听惯了的有些嗔怪又有些无奈的语气。

焉栩嘉这才如梦初醒，走了进来。

“编辑给我发了好多条消息轰炸，我都没有回。” 那张口中吐出了熟悉的抱怨，不过抱怨的对象从老师变成了编辑。焉栩嘉贴近了工作台，手习惯性地搭在对方的后颈，却倏地收了回来。

为什么眼前会出现那只灰白的猫咪呢？焉栩嘉摇了摇头，把这不由自主产生的念头赶出脑海，再用一句“我手太冰了”搪塞过何洛洛疑惑的眼神，坐下来隔着外衣揽住了他的腰身。

还是恰到好处的弧度。

“你比以前画得好很多。”屏幕上的分镜他虽然不太懂，但也能感觉到十分专业。

“你的意思是说我以前画得不好咯？”

“哪有。你给我画的，我都有收好。”连同我们的照片一起，放在我书桌的第一格抽屉。

想到那些旧时光，焉栩嘉的心变得柔软，手扣在恋人的后脑，和他们的第一个吻一样，只敢在唇边徘徊厮磨，不敢进一步攻城略地。

因这突然动作而睁大的眼微微合上，何洛洛主动加深了这个吻，任凭手中的笔滚落，跌在地板上发出轻响。

一起沉沦吧。

交叠着倒在地毯上时，何洛洛仰头看着窗外颠倒的玫瑰色余晖。

每一道光都依依不舍地从他们身上离开，如同曾经每一个他们一起放课的黄昏离开街道。

———

翟潇闻本来只是过来接水泥走的，然而他还是忍不住又一次打开了那格抽屉。

速写纸上的寥寥几笔，偷拍的模糊背影，游乐场里的搞怪表情，借抚摸猫咪把手悄悄搭在对方手背上的小心思……少年心事的一点一滴都被细心记录下来，好好地收藏在这里。

这是别人的青春纪念册，顽固地占领着焉栩嘉心里至高无上的地位。而那里，从来没有什么他存在过的痕迹。他不是早就知道了吗？

“跟我回家吧，水泥。”

就像把小猫带回来的那天一样，翟潇闻用布罩上了笼子，把小小的一只拎在手里，另一只手推的行李箱里装的是他参赛前没带走的衣物。

这样也好，就当是一场一方主角不在场的告别吧。从一开始，他翟潇闻就不该涉足其中的，更不该心存幻想焉栩嘉会把他那段记忆就此封存。

但上天偏偏不让他现在就鞠躬谢幕。

焉栩嘉推门而入。

这不是他惯常回家的时间。见他衬衫领口扣错了几粒扣子，外套也不再是一向打理平整的样子，翟潇闻好像即刻间又找回了浑身的刺。

“看来是成功旧情复燃了。”挤了下眼睛取笑着，他发现他的心里已毫无波澜，可以很轻松地保持训练有素的笑容，即便这里除了他们俩，没有旁的观众。

“我看了你的比赛。”焉栩嘉奇怪于他下意识里的掩饰，有点不自然地用他一贯的官方语气转移话题。

“感谢公司还舍得花钱给我买热搜。” 虽然是一点也不夸张又毫无吸引路人能力的#翟潇闻 帅#，自己看到都会白眼的那种。“下次记得多花点钱，黑词条也一起撤了。”

#翟潇闻 苏打音#，#翟潇闻 反向流行#，比赛后程好不容易拿到手机的翟潇闻美滋滋地躲在小角落里用小号刷着微博，又因为敷着面膜不敢笑。

失之东隅收之桑榆。这次他是时来运转了，靠着初评级的一段花絮血洗B站，播放量排在这个节目的cut第一。节目固然不算火，但也不算糊，他总算有一次走到总决赛，出去了以后也能以人气选手自居了。

“焉总，我会好好努力工作。” 多赚钱找到下家，然后为自己赎身的。  
“以后找我的话您联系琪姐就行了。”赶在焉栩嘉的脸色变难看之前，翟潇闻戴上口罩夺门而出。

好歹也是个走在路上有可能被部分人民认出来的小偶像了，没必要再在心里没有自己的人面前纠缠不清。

曾经的你对我爱搭不理，以后的我你想签也不可能。两根修长的手指向上拉扯着唇角，欣赏着前置摄像头里自己的表情，翟潇闻笑出了眼泪。

“加油吧。”

———

“你编辑都开始给我办公室打电话了知道吗？控诉你拖稿。” 

“我最近没什么思路，就不敢回他消息。”半湿的发被吹风机一点点地吹至九成干，何洛洛又把档位调到冷风准备收尾。

这也不算是撒谎。

搅着汤里的蛋皮丝，任豪耐心等着他吹完头发才开口。“没思路的话，你有没有想过去后厨观察下，看看厨师真实的生活是怎么样的？”不出意外地看到何洛洛的眼神亮了起来，接着说他的想法，“其实我觉得你也可以当一段时间学徒试试，那时候你的感触可能会更不一样。”

“我想去体验一下学做饭是什么样的。”

问清了何洛洛想学的品类，任豪答应下来帮他物色个师傅。

也不知道是不是从此就只能吃何洛洛带回来的试验品了。咽下口中馅鲜皮润的馄饨，任豪在怀疑他是不是在把自己往坑里推。

但是没有办法，还是舍不得让他烦恼啊，他想。

“这段时间你还是和那个音乐老师一起喂猫吗？”任豪想起何洛洛好像有段时间没有提起过他了。

“对的，不过他最近比较忙，学校有排练什么的，主要是我在喂。”何洛洛这会才感到不自在起来，低下头把脑后刚刚掖在睡衣领口里的湿发拨出来。

“这样啊。我还想着什么时候和你一起去拜访一下的。”

“回头我问问他有没有时间吧。”何洛洛笑了一下，手中勺子的边缘一不小心把馄饨皮滑破了，虾肉散在汤里，原本的清透一下变得浑浊。

任豪注意到何洛洛挽起袖口上的淤青，搁下已经空了的碗。

他一向小心不会弄痛对方，不免起疑。“没空的话就算了。等你开始学，估计也没现在这么多的时间了。”

tbc


	7. Chapter 7

太过专业的培训并不适合何洛洛现在的需求，在任豪看来，找个能帮他量身定制计划的人会比较好。翻遍了通讯录里的一千多人都没有合适的人选，他才想起打开早已被他屏蔽掉的家庭群，发出了一个好友申请。

如果能找别人来做这个差事，他也不想联系这个小时候被寄养在外婆家时总是欺负他的表哥。

屏幕上很快出现了“对方已通过你的朋友验证请求，现在你们可以开始聊天了。” 

通过的倒是迅速，看来应该很闲。任豪这么想。

KevinShaw: 有什么话不能在群里说吗？  
Howie@SC: 难道你没有和我一样把群屏蔽了吗？  
KevinShaw: [摊手]你怎么叫涛声依旧？我开始看到还以为是姑父加我。  
Howie@SC: 那是我在家庭群里的昵称好不好。  
KevinShaw: 行行行。别废话了，有什么事找肖哥？  
Howie@SC: 我想请你教人做饭，讲解需要很专业，但要求不用很专业的那种。  
KevinShaw: 那看你钱给的到不到位了。  
Howie@SC: 钱好说，什么时候有空？  
KevinShaw: 这周以后吧，我周六晚上有个宴会，GM杂志五周年。  
Howie@SC: 你不是在开餐厅吗，怎么换时尚圈了[捂脸]  
KevinShaw: 早八百年前倒闭了，反正我爸也从来没对我抱过什么希望。去年我就被网红孵化公司看上了，推我做博主呢。你没看到我不是一直还在家庭群里求粉丝么？  
Howie@SC: 刚刚不是说了屏蔽了吗。  
KevinShaw: [无语]有空关注一下我啊。对了，我这还有两张入场券，你要吗？我们公司还有个签约漫画家也会去，好像还挺有名，不知道你家小朋友感不感兴趣。  
Howie@SC: 你们公司签的人范围好广。我查查看是谁。

“是冬途啊，洛洛应该会挺想去的。”搜索了下肖凯中说的晚宴，任豪简单浏览了一下出席嘉宾，却在后面小字部分打包的一众小咖里发现了另一个熟悉的名字——“翟潇闻，mrzz第五季人气选手”。

他怎么在这里，焉栩嘉不是不放他出去比赛的吗？

KevinShaw: 话说学生是谁啊？  
Howie@SC: 洛洛。  
KevinShaw: 原来是他学啊。感觉你会吃醋[邪笑] 那给你打个亲友折吧，提前补一下你的精神损失。  
Howie@SC: 不用打折。把票给我就行，周六见。  
KevinShaw: 这么正经？[OK]

任豪把手机放到一边，视线回到了刚才的电脑界面。应该是有什么变化发生了，屏幕上的光标在翟潇闻名字那里画了个圈。

“睡着了吗？”  
“还没有。”被子里的一团还在扭动，透过织物发出闷闷的声音。  
“想见冬途么？”  
“想啊。”饶是快要睡着，听到这个名字何洛洛也马上探了头出来。  
“周六有个晚宴他会出席，你和我一起参加吧。我帮你请的烹饪老师也会在，是一个美食博主。”  
“你该明天早上告诉我的，这下我都睡不着了。”  
“我也很期待那天呢。”任豪这么说着，揉了下何洛洛的乱发。

———

周六了高架上还在堵车，焉栩嘉看了下腕表，六点一刻，时间还来得及。

放在腿侧的手机屏幕亮了起来。

hll大触进阶中：你是不是和我说过GM五周年？  
Y：对啊，和你讲过，我马上会去参加。  
hll大触进阶中：我和豪哥也会去。  
Y：？？？  
hll大触进阶中：好像是因为有我最喜欢的漫画家在，所以他弄了入场券。  
Y：你最喜欢的不是大谷吗，他应该不在中国呀？  
hll大触进阶中：我后来不喜欢了，喜欢冬途了。

好吧，焉栩嘉想，不过这不是重点。

Y：你怎么现在才想起来告诉我？  
hll大触进阶中：我听到GM就感觉很熟悉，但一直想不起来是谁说的。过来后看到你们公司名字才想起来你说过。  
Y：[面无表情]

怎么会这样巧？ 再加上今晚翟潇闻也会去，焉栩嘉不免感到有些头痛。理了下西装上并不存在的压痕，他想，反正也来不及避开，就正常应对吧。

无聊的名利场挤满了大大小小咖位的明星，不断闪烁的镁光灯刺得他目痛，从面前倾下托盘的侍者那里取了一杯马提尼，焉栩嘉找了个边角位置坐下。

这个角度看过去是签名墙，一身淡蓝西装衬得翟潇闻在台上尤为突出，一眼望去就看到了他。

正好轮到今年mrzz的人气选手接受采访。

“接下来有什么发展打算呢？”  
“已经有业内知名的制作人找我联系了，是一首很棒的歌。我会尽快发EP，用作品给大家一个惊喜。”熟悉的声音传来。

朝夕相处久了，都快忘了翟潇闻原来在舞台上是那样的光彩夺目，焉栩嘉吃掉了杯中的橄榄，舌尖上传来一丝涩，继续抿着琥珀色的酒液。

“焉总是来视察的吗？”还没饮下四分之一，结束了采访的人就走到他面前，眼尾晕染微红的脸上挂着无害的微笑，精巧的锁骨链在灯下反着微光。

“过来看看而已。听说你要出EP了，恭喜恭喜。”这句是发自内心的祝贺，看着眼前意气风发一步步接近梦想的人，除了祝福焉栩嘉说不出什么。

这样就不好玩了，翟潇闻正发觉无趣，余光就瞥见了向这边走来的两个人影，嘴角勾起了一抹兴味。他调整了下站姿，用后背严严实实地挡在了焉栩嘉和来人之间，等到他们靠近时才装作刚看见的样子寒暄了起来。

“好久不见。” 他们四人之间，谁知道的事情最少呢？翟潇闻的目光逡巡着，脸上的笑容更大，表现出一副热情的样子。

“焉总，小翟，好久不见。”距离他们上一次见面的确很久了，不过那时候洛洛并没有在场，任豪回忆了一下，举起手中的酒杯致意。

焉栩嘉并没有搭话，只是抬起杯子微微回敬。

不妨再添一把火吧。

翟潇闻走进了一步，站到何洛洛身边垂下眼睛看他：“嗨，也不知道我不在的时候，你有没有好好帮我喂猫。”

何洛洛知道自己的脸色现在一定不好看，还是开口解释道：“这就是我和你说的新邻居，没想到这么巧碰到了。其实我们早该认识的。”

“是好巧。”任豪附和着，眼神在他身上停留了一秒，眼底是深不见底的平静。

“我经纪人在找我，就先不聊了。”达到了预期的目的，是时候事了拂衣去，翟潇闻收起笑容往会场的另一头走去，脚步轻快。

“没记错的话，洛洛你和焉总还是大学同学。那你们先叙叙旧，我去看一下帮你请的老师怎么还没来，一会找你。焉总，就先失陪了。”任豪把杯子搁在一边，往翟潇闻离开的方向走去。

翟潇闻自然是没有经纪人找，只是寻了个借口离开。任豪推开洗手间的门时，他正在镜子前补妆。

“我很好奇，你的目的是什么。”

“只是看热闹的心理，没什么目的。我现在不过是伽式的艺人而已。”

“怎么说？”

“字面意思，解释的话也就是和焉栩嘉只有老板和员工的关系。”手中的笔刷顿了一下，翟潇闻转过头看向发话的人，“你应该已经开始怀疑了吧，不然也不会出现在这里。我刚才说的话不过是想让大家更难堪一些而已。”

“我记得你以前不是这样的。” 任豪对翟潇闻的印象还停留在他对焉栩嘉唯唯诺诺的样子。

可能现在的我才是真的自己吧。翟潇闻叹了口气，和那个主持人问自己一样问对方，“接下来你想怎么做？”

“我没什么想法，选择权不在我手里。” 

“你们这些人真奇怪。” 补好了妆面不妥帖的部位，翟潇闻准备离开这个逼仄的地方，擦肩而过时镜子里对方的侧影却让他停住了脚步，鬼使神差般地开口，“想留个联系方式吗？”

“好。”他听见任豪这么说。

当你去找一个人，是因为你决定了要去，并不是因为对他的兴趣。

tbc


	8. Chapter 8

会场明晃晃的灯光下，所有的隐匿都无从遁形。

没有去理会那两人离去的背影，焉栩嘉定定地看着眼前面色有些发白的人。

我该拿你怎么办呢？又或是，其实应该问的是，我该拿我的心怎么办呢？

焉栩嘉此刻的心思很烦乱。

杯中的冰块在沉默中彻底消融，恢复常温的马提尼苦到简直无法入口，他移开视线，终于开口问出了那个他一直想问却怕听到回答的问题，“你会离开他吗，洛洛？” 

和每次唤他名字一样，舌尖轻轻贴在上颚两次，触到的却只有酒液的苦与之前咀嚼橄榄化开的涩。

“我不知道。” 何洛洛的眼里失去了往日的神采，目光锁在远处去又复返的人，反问他，“那你呢，你会离开他吗？”

是预料之中的没有回应。

他咯咯笑了起来，“其实嘉嘉，你也骗了我。” 你眼中除了我，早就还有别人了。

“我骗了你什么？” 被对方突如其来的问罪惊醒，焉栩嘉收回放空在远处的视线，把残余的苦酒一饮而尽。

何洛洛没有回他，只是轻飘飘看了他一眼，又示意般地看了在人群里谈笑风生的翟潇闻一眼，此间的空气便顷刻间重若千钧地压在他身上。

“我们先静一静吧。”焉栩嘉装作没有看懂，讪讪道，转身离开。

盯着摆在桌上的两只空酒杯盯到眼睛差点因为干涩流下泪来的时候，何洛洛终于听到身后有人在唤他名字，用他熟悉的上扬尾音。他眨了眨眼，营造出平日里那副全世界的光亮都在他眼中的样子，走了过去，走向那位高大的未来老师和站在他一旁的任豪。

“老师你好，接下来要麻烦你了。”

摇晃着杯中所剩无几的柠檬水，翟潇闻远远看完了这幕他推波助澜的好戏，心情好到如果不是对嗓子不好都想喝一杯的程度。

揣在口袋里的手机适时震动了一下，拿起来是好友通过的通知。他有些恶劣地想着，看来接下来，能够有幸参与全程呢。

升起的车窗隔绝了肖凯中的道别，也隔绝了外界一切的喧闹笑语，黑暗中他们都没有说话。街边的霓虹和树影斑驳在何洛洛恢复了些红润的脸上，他闭上眼睛，仿佛这样就能看不见他们岌岌可危的婚姻。

早已过了总是问为什么的年纪，他不会去问任豪为什么没有质问他。

他已经预见了失去焉栩嘉的未来，不想再失去唯一剩下的温暖了。

车子向他们西郊的家驶去。

———

“国金中心卡尔顿5769，会有house car去接你。”

有钱人真的是癖好都一样。

回了这条信息一个笑脸，刚结束杂志拍摄回到家的翟潇闻慢条斯理地打扮停当，又戴上大大的银色边框眼镜和帽子口罩，在镜子前照了半天确认应该没人认出自己才准备出门。

“水泥就委屈你自己在家呆一晚啦，不要太想我哦。”养到发福的灰白花纹猫咪平白被扰了清梦，不明所以地抬眼看了主人一下，又睡过去了。

“怎么穿得跟特工一样。”打量了从头到脚全副武装的人一眼，正在擦头发上水珠的任豪抛出一句评语。

“这本来就是秘密会面嘛。”翟潇闻用他擅长的甜腻嗓音回应，踱步走到窗边，“我现在可是不能被拍到的。”

浦江在他脚下流淌，外滩上的游客小到看不清，仅仅是站在这个高度都会让连游乐场坐大摆锤都面不改色的他有些眩晕，更不用说被压在窗边干到仿佛下一秒就会冲破玻璃跌得粉身碎骨了。

致命的危险也能带来致命的刺激。

胸前娇嫩的皮肤贴着中央空调也拯救不了凉意的玻璃，翟潇闻牢牢嵌在十二月的冰冷和三十六度五的恒温热源之间，好似置身公开场合的羞耻和除了交合部位外毫无支撑点带来的恐惧混合在一起加快了他高潮的攀升速度。

射出粘腻液体的同时还不被放过反复摩擦体内的敏感点，这一切的刺激加在一起快要把他逼得失去理智，眼尾激得比那天夜宴的眼妆还要红。

“去床上吧。” 翟潇闻只记得自己用最后的清醒勉强发出猫一般微弱的告饶就昏过去了。

再度醒过来时，仅开了廊灯的房间很是晦暗。活动了下酸软得练了一天舞蹈般的身体，想着自从参加录制回来，他很久没有这么脱力过了。

均匀打在颈侧的呼吸波动了起来。

“你醒了，要下去吃点什么吗？”见对方点了点头又摇了摇头，没睡多久的任豪呆滞了一秒才发现刚刚自己还没完全清醒，不然也不会问出这么傻的问题。“对的，我忘了你现在不能被拍到。那我叫服务窗送来吧。想吃什么？”

“除了龙虾球其他随便。”是晚餐时间了，翟潇闻拉开了他们贴得有些过近的距离，披上浴衣，赤脚走过去把窗帘挽起，整个城市的灯火和璀璨的江景就这样映在他眼中。

景色还是一样，人却不同了。

“我倒是想念这道菜很久了。”这家的主打是他每次来都不会错过的，任豪有点奇怪地问了一句，“是因为过敏吗？”

“不为什么。再关心我的话，我就要以为你爱上我了。”不再去管那些纠缠在一起的记忆，翟潇闻回过头调笑着。

只有在不在意的人面前，才能自然而然地拿这些情爱之词开玩笑吧。

恣意妄为的感觉实在太过美妙。他想，晚餐送到之前，还有时间再来一次，好消磨掉这恼人的多余精力和无端惆怅。

解下腰间松松系着的衣带，跨坐在刚挂下电话的人身上，翟潇闻歪着头，睫毛在夜色笼罩下莹莹地闪着，引诱着别人心甘情愿地踏入他编织好的奇幻梦境。

在他翟潇闻面前，没有人可以逃脱。

相隔不远的另一栋高楼，通明的办公室里压抑着低气压。

“他问了违约金的事？”

“对，是这样的，法务部收到了他关于违约金的问题。”

焉栩嘉一向自诩有超出他这个年纪的稳重，也用全力压制自己的怒气才没有在下属面前失态，“他的违约金是多少？”

“之前的合同约定的是200万。”

“把我们公司在他这次活动以及再早的前期投入宣发都加进去，越多越好，不要低于1000万。”

“好的。明早之前就会列出支持条款通知他。”

焉栩嘉这才心安了一些。

tbc


	9. Chapter 9

“快年末了，公司那边很忙，最近晚上就不怎么回来了。”任豪和他这么交代以后，便不再每天出现，偶尔回家也只是换了衣物又匆匆离开。

正是一年中最冷的时候，宅子里面本就空旷，这几日更是地暖加上厚厚家居服也止不住的冷。好像连身体一向很好的任豪都感冒了，他们草草的碰面里都是鼻尖和眼睛有些发红的样子。

失去了习惯的怀抱，何洛洛睡得很不安稳，常常夜半梦到怀里空空，心脏狂跳着惊醒，才发现粉红豹不知不觉已被他踢到了床下，孤零零地趴在冰冷的地板上。

反复这么折腾下来，不免得有些神情委顿，早起拉开柜门看到满满一柜西装，才意识到他倦乏到连房间方向都分辨不清了。正要把门关上，一丝与深色背景格格不入的白闯进了他的视线。

是两根白色毛发，粘在该是刚换下来的西装外套上。

何洛洛忍不住伸手拈了一下。软软的，不是人类头发的硬度，更像是宠物猫身上的毛。他原本就不相信任豪什么公司很忙的借口，眼下这显眼的物证无疑又让一直逃避的心挨了一刀子。

养猫是他早就有的心愿，有一次何洛洛都把那只眸色剔透得蓝宝石似的布偶带回家了，知道任豪猫毛过敏后又依依不舍地把她送了回去。

现在事实却证明，任豪和一个有猫的人有了关系，甚至是住在那里。

莫大的委屈瞬间涌上了他的心头。

明明一开始错误的根源不在自己，但现在，仿佛所有人都在告诉他，是你，把一切都搞砸了。

———

几十平的房间里吸毛器和加湿器不眠不休地运作了一夜。

醒来后先是把跑到餐厅的水泥抓回阳台那边，翟潇闻又拖着酸痛的腰吸了地板上的毛，用滚轮滚了一遍沙发，暗自后悔这段时间他不该懒得出门去酒店。

把任豪邀请到这个到处是过敏源的地方真是个不怎么样的主意，比出门累多了。翟潇闻边收拾着边在心里碎碎念。

卷在被子里的人形动了几下，不知道是被念醒还是被吸尘器的声音吵醒，迷迷糊糊地喊着要吃早饭。

可没人伺候你。翟潇闻累得有气无力，直接把昨晚搁在茶几上的口罩照着对方脸上扔了过去，撂下一句“回家、外卖、自己做，你自己选” 就扭头去了浴室。

最近他的心情一直不是很好。

以为打听违约金的事做得神不知鬼不觉，没想到第二天就收到通知涨到了五倍。一想起这事，翟潇闻就想骂“焉栩嘉你这个只许州官放火不许百姓跑路的小人。”

只是骂了他一千次，该跑不掉的还是跑不掉。原先万年不干活的经纪人不知道从哪个小人那接到了什么通知，又是给他拉了MV的投资，又是给他安排舞蹈课加练，还说上镜的话得再减体脂。

“焉栩嘉你个小人。”第一千零一次，他现在不仅跑不掉，饭都不敢多吃。

算了下昨天下午到现在饿了估计也得有快二十个小时了，闭上眼冲头发时，翟潇闻竟然闻到了饭香。

一定是又饿又被热气熏到出现幻觉了，一会接着吃草冷静一下，他这么想着。

也不知道任豪出去了没。

翟潇闻裹好浴巾推开了浴室的门，氤氲的热气散开，才发现自己没产生幻觉，桌上摆了道卖相还不错的蛋包饭。

“哪家外卖这么快？”

“我看你这食材不多就做了这个。卷蛋皮的时候不小心弄破了，就凑合一下吧。”

再骂一次那个翻来覆去只会做一道三明治的垃圾，不想吃草的翟潇闻赶忙坐了下来，“不凑合不凑合的。”

“那边煮好的糖水番茄先放放凉。小时候我阿婆总给我做的，一会你自己盛点喝。”

这就是差距啊。咽下第一口饭，翟潇闻控制不住又骂了一句。

妈的，再拉踩一次连煎蛋都没有的三明治。

———

“我简单翻了下你的作品构思和做的笔记。我觉得，从读者角度来看，完全真实系的美食漫画可能会有些枯燥，有点吃力不讨好。不如在你的故事里，加上一些烹饪的细节技巧增加真实感，最后附上可操作的料理方法就好。” 见何洛洛乖学生般地站在料理台旁点了点头，肖凯中不禁有点得意。看来他这一年营销手法学到不少，当老师也不在话下。

“那我们今天就先由易到难，从你的第一话做起。没记错的话是做蛋饼？……嗯，你先做，我一会过来验收。”

“老师，我做饭的这段时间算不算在课时里？”

被看出来我想偷懒了？

对上何洛洛似乎只包含了单纯疑问的眼神，肖凯中咳了一下。金牛面前不要谈钱，多一事不如少一事，反正是任豪给他结钱：“不算在里面的。”

“好～那我开始。”

旁观了一下这学生做得还有模有样的，手里分离蛋清蛋黄挺专业，肖凯中感觉应该没什么大事，就准备在餐厅继续把他没读完的章节看完，顺便思考下接下来该怎么忽悠教学。

何洛洛的故事设定还挺有趣的，他又往后翻了几页。

正看得津津有味，空气中弥漫起了浓重的糊味，肖凯中抬头只见一股黑烟从锅里蹿起，立刻撂下漫画，三步并两步地把锅从灶台上拿下来。

里面是黑乎乎的看不出什么东西的一团。

“你再晚一点点，锅都没得救了。”

见小孩怔在一旁的样子，肖凯中不禁反思是不是自己的口气太过严厉了。

“要不然我们学面点？把烹饪师改成面点师也一样的，你看国家都出执照了，他们是平级的……” 他想法设法弥补了一句却更糟糕了。

“哎哎哎，你别哭啊。”

见何洛洛站在原地，大眼睛里噙满了泪水，勉力控制抽噎不发出声音，看得肖凯中心里暗骂：任豪你自己作的孽躲起来了，让老子过来给你收场，到头找你个斑马要精神损失费。

“没事的。不着急，慢慢学。”肖凯中伸手准备揉揉学生的头发劝慰一下，却被躲开了。

“不要弄乱我的发型。” 收获瞪眼一枚，只是混着眼泪没什么威慑力。

“好好好，有什么话想说就说，不想说的话，你看我示范一遍怎么做也可以。”

感觉自己像是在哄孩子，肖凯中把糊了的锅泡在水池里，见大碗里的蛋液剩得还蛮多，另起了一个锅准备倒油。

“我不想……什么都做不好……我也想……和姐姐……还有任豪……一样厉害，我不想……被安排。”

断断续续半天，肖凯中才听清何洛洛要表达的意思。

“怎么会这么想。每个人都有他们自己擅长的事情，我看了你画的漫画就很好，很吸引读者啊。”不仅要问任豪要精神损失费，还要加咨询费，肖凯中边做饭边默默记下这笔账。

“那为什么……他们什么都不让我做？”  
“可能怕你把家炸了吧……别瞪我，说正经的，别人没你想得那么好，你也没有你自己想得那么不好。”

“那又是为什么没有人再喜欢我了？”  
“你是十万个为什么吗……别瞪别瞪，眼睛已经很大了，再大就吓到别人了。这……我就不知道了。”  
“哎……你别哭啊。这样，我先准备午饭，你去洗洗脸过来看我是怎么做的，然后我帮你分析。不算课时。”

何洛洛止住眼泪，点了点头。

tbc


	10. Chapter 10

“我还以为你们这样的人都是什么都不会做的。” 翟潇闻捧着杯子，小口抿着糖水。

天气冷，不需要像夏天里那样完全放凉他就开动了。冰糖加的不多，尝起来并不腻味。

这样做是比直接生吃好多了，以后不偷懒的时候也可以做来吃，他这么想。

“我本来就和他们不一样。” 把洗干净的碗筷搁在沥水架上，任豪没去理会桌面上主人摆的乱七八糟的花茶，径自寻了个干净玻璃杯泡枸杞。

很长时间没有做这些杂事，都快要忘了这个过程总能让自己内心感到平静。就这样简单看着粒粒鲜红翻滚着浮在杯口，茶色逐渐化开，心情就会很好。

如果不是总有个声音在旁边聒噪的话。

“那你干嘛要搅进去？” 短暂的沉默被打破。

好像这个地方有什么魔力一样，让人忍不住想倾诉一些隐秘的心事。任豪捧着水中舒展开来的枸杞，回到桌边。

间接受害者是应该拥有知情权的。

“因为不一样，才需要掺合。”

———

中午只有蛋饼吃也太可怜了些，肖凯中快速炒了虾仁玉米，出锅前尝了下成品如何。

薄油薄芡，不糊不生，谁看了都会不由自主地食指大动，当然，除了眼前这个神情恹恹的小可怜。不过好在眼泪总算是止住了，不然还真拿他没办法。

肖凯中从小就是宁愿和别人对打对骂也受不了这种无声控诉的性子。虽是表兄弟，但他只是吃软不吃硬，任豪则是软硬不吃。想到自从认识起，他那总是一脸生人勿近的样子，肖凯中就摇了摇头，眼下这心理辅导有点难办。

“先吃饭，凉了不好吃。”

“你先说我再吃。”

最后还是各自做了让步，达成了边吃边说的一致意向。

“其实现在他怎么想的，我也猜不透。但之前是怎么想的，我可能可以说个差不多。”肖凯中开始回想起餐厅营业的那段时间。

得了他开业还离得不远的消息后，好多次任豪下了班都会跑过来找他喝酒，原以为是过来给自己照顾生意，没想到每次喝完就反反复复地说同一件事，听得他耳朵都生了茧子，把联系方式全删了都拦不住直接过来餐厅找他。

说不定，餐厅的气运就是被任豪带坏的，连带着他不仅歇业还得找家里要钱堵上窟窿。

真的是，第一次见到任豪，就预感这人和自己犯冲。

在外婆家的时候，一副唇红齿白的模样再配上装出来的懂事，抢走了那时还是小胖子的他来自长辈为数不多的宠爱。过了几年听说循规蹈矩上了名校以为从此和他没了交集，结果好不容易快结婚了又总是来他餐厅买醉。现在还要他为了酬劳绞尽脑汁地在这做情感咨询。

也不知道是上辈子欠了他什么，这辈子摊上这样的亲戚。

“那我先从我刚见到他的时候开始说吧。”

———

“小翟是哪里人？”

“我济南的。”

“上大学之前一直都在吗？”

“嗯，然后后来就一直呆在这了。”

“我小时候在成都，中间去了两年武汉，再然后在绍兴，最后才来的这。基本上我和我爸妈三个人大部分时间都在三个不同的地方。”

他们调动来调动去，服务人民群众，对也作为人民群众的孩子却不怎么上心。

想起了那些总是在不同环境适应来适应去好容易交到好朋友又马上分别的年月，任豪嗤笑了一下，“因为我在一个地方总是呆不长，也交不到什么朋友。在成都和武汉的时候还好，有爷爷奶奶外公外婆，后来去绍兴后，就是我自己照顾自己了。做饭就是那时候学的。”

还学了很多别的叛逆的事情，逃课、飙车、纹身……

现在想想，那段时间过得还挺好，总算不用再像以前那么又孤独又拘束。

“直到我因为违反纪律被记过请家长，他们才知道不管我不行了。”

那几年可能是自己和父母关系最差的时候了吧。

“可是越是管教我越不听他们的。他们一直都想让我上我爸读过的大学，最好也学金融，或者实在不行就出国，我就偏偏跟他们说我要艺考，学美术、表演什么都可以。”

“想象不出来你还会有这样的时候。” 看了下眼前人端着保温杯的样子，翟潇闻摇了摇头。

“但是闹了很久，我还是得听他们的。到了大学我以为就这样了，大概永远不知道什么样的日子才是我想要的了。”

那平淡无奇的四年是怎么过来的，现在都好像没有印象了。直到一颗绚烂的流星划过黯淡的夜空，怔了很久，才想到哪怕只剩无光的陨石，收藏起来也是好的。

———

“你对他很重要。我记得他唯一一次求他爸妈是捞你们家那次。”

这些年里，肖凯中也隐约了解到任豪和他父母关系不好，差到排斥他们的示好和补偿，甚至有时候反方向行之的地步。

“你们快结婚的时候，他总是跑去我餐厅那找我喝酒，喝完就开始念什么内疚后悔。开始我以为是婚前恐惧症这种小问题，就准备敲打敲打他，后来听清楚了才知道他是在说用了什么手段。”

改变别人的人生轨迹，把原本没有交集的人和自己扯上关系，看起来不像任豪能做出来的事，但真的发生了，又觉得也挺符合他的性格。

“很早的时候我就记得他提起过你，只是后来我们不怎么联系，也以为他早就放下了。却没想到他心思隐藏了很多年，机会出现时就……”

一击致命。

“可能是因为你是他想成为的人吧。”

做自己热爱的事情，周遭所有人都爱你、陪伴你、支持你。这样一个环境下长大的人，又有谁不会想和他在一起呢？

这诱惑大到即便手法不怎么光彩也足以出手了。何况机会就在眼前，唾手可得。

———

“ 甚至我都讨厌不起他来。” 翟潇闻抱着企鹅抱枕蜷在沙发边，打了个哈欠。今天他醒得太早，吃得太饱，这故事又这么长，听得有些困了，还是忍着困意发表了评价。“但是你这样不会很累吗？他已经是个大人了，不需要你单方面的保护了。” 

把生活的目标变成守护别人的不被沾染，与此同时还担心着哪天被发现之前的真相，翟潇闻想一想就感觉好累，比他现在努力工作赎身还要累多了。

“那你说我现在应该放手吗？”

“不行。”下意识地拒绝了这个提议，翟潇闻直觉哪里不对。“我的意思是你们都不知道彼此真正的想法，这样做太草率了。”

“尊敬的客户，你的全套服务兑换的咨询业务到此为止。” 见对方还要开口，他赶快终结了这个话题。

翟潇闻闭上眼假寐，想得却是，一个两个三个，只看得见你们没有的，看不到拥有的，难怪会这么烦恼。

tbc


	11. Chapter 11

这段时日，伽式娱乐培训部里人人都累得人仰马翻。原本他们还因为即将到来的新年假期有些懈怠，现在却不得不无时无刻强打起精神，暗自祈祷自己表现得足够专业、足够努力、足够积极向上，生怕展示得不到位就会下一秒走人。

原因则是他们好端端的寄居蟹式老板不知为何，时间十分不固定地频频出现在培训楼层。虽说人站在那里赏心悦目，也是一道风景线，但一想到他的身份，立刻赋予你学生时代被中年班主任在窗外盯住的感觉。

这么折磨下来，谁都有些吃不消。不光是训练的老师累，艺人的任务也无端加重，每天练完回去后只有呼吸的力气。

于是公司内部纷纷传言是不是有谁被老板看上了，所以才这么大张旗鼓地借监督工作之名行暗自窥探之实。

“不管是谁，都快点让老板得手吧。这样下去谁受得了。” 这是全体员工的心声。

和老板隔着一道玻璃门，专业出身的老师教的比平时卖力得多，后背被汗浸湿了一大片，衣服下摆快滴出水来还能每个动作都做到位。

相比之下，没什么舞蹈功底又饿得发昏的翟潇闻快不行了，好不容易练完这一part，立刻瘫倒在地板上把气喘匀，连去喝水的气力都没有。

好在明天的任务是在唱片制作部录EP，还有个盼头，不然他估计只想当场去世。

不不不，还不至于当场去世。虽然很累，但很开心。

舞蹈老师奇怪地看了这个嘴角上扬的学员一眼，这人怕不是练傻了，累成这样还能笑得出来。

———

水泥早就被养得心宽体胖，活脱脱成了一只有花纹的宠物猪。练了一天舞蹈的翟潇闻才软倒在沙发上，重物就准确无误地往膝盖上一扑，差点要了他半条命。

“水泥啊水泥，给你起了这个名字，你就往超重的路上一去不复返了。”安抚了下扑了空的猫咪，他继续滑着手机屏幕。一边吐槽现在的app为了浏览量也太不择手段，首页弄得全都是情感问题，一边忍不住点进去看。

“你们公司最近练得这么夸张吗？”任豪戴着口罩坐在阳台那边的躺椅上，扫了一眼那人毫无坐姿的样子，又接着玩手里的游戏。

“对啊，老板天天视察，真的是每天练到一滴滴汗都没有了。”

握着的手机震了下，任豪退回微信界面，是肖凯中发的消息。

KevinShaw: 我快教不下去了。快救救我。  
Howie@SC: 厨房炸了吗？  
KevinShaw: 那倒没有。  
KevinShaw: 就是我的工作强度太大了，无法拥有业余生活了。  
Howie@SC: ？  
KevinShaw: 你知道他这个月画了多少吗？两百页！我的教学速度快跟不上他的创作速度了。  
Howie@SC: 怎么会这么多，应该八十页就可以了吧。  
KevinShaw: 谁知道是因为谁[白眼]

没再继续回复肖凯中，他叹了口气，暂停游戏，合上了眼睛。

翟潇闻正在给刚看完的情感问题下面的最赞点反对。

什么“当你同时喜欢两个人的时候，一定要选第二个。 如果你足够喜欢第一个， 怎么会爱上第二个呢？” 就是在给自己变心还心安理得找借口嘛。

看向那边不知道读到什么消息蹙起眉头的人，他把手按在胸口。

心脏缓慢有力地在胸腔里跳动着，还是正常的速度。

不要纠结了，至少现在还有全身而退的机会。

别人的幸福太过沉重，他自认承担不起，也没必要承担。

“你该回家了。” 

这句话听起来似乎不止表面意思那么简单，引得口罩上方的眼睛转过来看向他，手指按住了Home键，传来的是Siri没有感情的女声: “我好像不明白”。

翟潇闻不由得笑了。

我们也许很合适，但是……“和你在一起太没有挑战性了。”  
焉栩嘉那种hard模式可能更适合他。

“解约的事你准备怎么办？”声音透过口罩传来，听不出口气。

“只能慢慢来了。其实也只剩四年了，现在这样还挺能提高我能力的，说不定准备好了哪天就红了。”

那边坐着的人不赞同地摇了摇头，掏出支票簿签好一张，撕下后递了过来。  
“喏，你的违约金。”

“焉栩嘉肯定会气炸的。”瞟了眼票面的签名，想象了一下直接把这张支票递给焉栩嘉的画面，翟潇闻就止不住地笑。

“不想让他气炸的话，可以先兑到你账户再给他转过去，或者签你自己的支票给他。怎么处理你自己决定。” 给焉栩嘉制造障碍的机会，他当然是不会错过的。

这也不失为一个看清他的好方式呢。毕竟这样下去他也快累得扛不住了。

翟潇闻这样想着，转了转眼睛，原本拒绝的手变了方向，收了下来。

———

车流渐稀，喧闹也随之背道而驰。驶进门前的车道时，周围的一切是浓重夜色笼罩下的寂静。远离了闹市的灯光辉映，抬头便能看见刚升到中天的猎户座。

十二月夜空最亮的存在。

曾经那颗最闪亮的星星，藏在众多孤星之中的光芒，还能找得到吗？

深吸了一口午夜冰冷的空气，任豪推开大门走了进去。

其他房间都蛰伏在黑暗中，除了画室的微光隐隐透过门的缝隙，指引着他。

电脑屏幕还停留在未上色的画稿界面，作者却趴在数绘版上睡得正沉，架着的圆框眼镜早滑到了鼻梁下方。尽管开着暖风，房间里还不算冷，但看了眼睡着的人身上穿着的薄卫衣，还是摸了下枕在头下方的手确认。

果然冰凉得吓人。

把人抱起来的时候，才发现oversized衣服掩盖下的身体瘦了很多，如一个薄薄的纸片人似的，不用废什么力气就可以抬到床上。许是赶工太乏，这么大的动作都没有被惊醒，睡梦里还知道拒绝粉红豹的存在，攥住他递过去的手。

任豪就这么坐在床边，隔着这段时日打量着他的睡相。床头灯的光晕打在脸上投下阴影，面颊有些失了从前的饱满，眼圈也隐隐有了青色，只有胸口微微的起伏还是一样的不安稳。

“怎么把自己弄成这幅样子。”

漫长的梦境中，他好像困在极地的风暴肆虐，周身都那样的冷，勉强用身体挡着寒风升起了一小团火，可只有手掌那里传来的一点点热量。

这远远不够，还要再离得更近些。

眼睫颤动了几下，何洛洛醒了过来。

原来没有什么冰雪，也没有什么火焰，手掌传来的温度是……涣散的目光聚焦后对上的是一双有些发红的温润眼眸。

“你回来啦。” 一张口，才发现声音有些干涩。

“回来了。给你倒点水吧。”

“等一下。” 他伸手取掉了对方西装上粘着的猫毛，凝视着，语气很是郑重：“过敏的话，就要离猫远一点。不然你会难受，我也会难受的。”

星星破碎在他眸中，只剩冰冷的银河发出粼粼的波光。

“不会了。”是同样的郑重。

于是初见时的璀璨星河又旧日重现，亮于方才仰望过的星空灿烂。

望着这样的光芒，任豪感觉自己心里的那点怕、那点疚一点点地化为无形，所有的摇摆迟疑、孤寂冷意都烟消云散了。

窗外树影斑驳，窗内唯有这通明透亮的光。

“帮你招个上色助理吧。”

“不行，我要自己招。”

“好，听你的。”

tbc


	12. Chapter 12

带好渔夫帽又裹紧了羊绒围巾，何洛洛走出了态度传媒的大门。固然是呵气成冰的日子，天空灰暗，云压得很低，心情却极好。他的《天才厨师落落》本月平台人气排名前五，这时候过来拜会他偶像的工作室可比在被搅和的那次宴会上好多了。

大触&大厨hll: 什么时候结束啊，等着搭你车回家。别忘了，下午你还得在我家上工哈。  
KevinShaw: 洛洛大哥，稍等半小时，今天的拍摄马上结束。  
大触&大厨hll: 行吧。我在下面清心福全等你。  
KevinShaw: [OK]

写字楼扎堆的地方，饮品店自然也不少。这家店好像是新开的，看起来还不错。

在点单台前站了一会，发现有点选择困难，何洛洛就点了杯招牌。

“一杯意难忘，三分糖。”  
“先生请这边扫码。”

这个时间点大部分人都还在上班，店里顾客寥寥。何洛洛找了个卡座坐下，安心等他的奶茶。

有人拉开门进来，卷进来的冷风激得他又扣上了刚解开的大衣。

“您的奶茶好了，在这喝还是带走？”

“在这喝。”

听到了他的声音，来人停了脚步。“洛洛，你怎么在这？”

何洛洛拉高了帽檐看过去。“你也在这里啊。”

“一杯红豆抹茶拿铁，无糖。”习惯性地，焉栩嘉把店员插好吸管的奶茶递了过来，标签上的饮品名让他苦笑了一下。“先暖一下手吧，外面好冷。”

这个动作仿佛和几年前一样，此时看来却有些恍若隔世了。

自然地接过来啜了一口，焦糖、坚果和红枣的香气混合着冲上味蕾，很适合今天的天气。  
“我来这边参观冬途的工作室，顺便炫一下我的新作，名字是《天才厨师落落》，最近超级火的。”

“看来你实现你的理想了。” 又有客人带着冷风进来，焉栩嘉没穿外套，侧过去往里边站了站。

“你们公司就在旁边吗？”何洛洛看了只着西装的人一眼。

焉栩嘉指了指背后大楼入口硕大的字母J。

“开会坐得久了，过来买一杯当活动一下，外套就没穿。”

“我老师过来找我了，下午还有课，就先走啦。”见大门那里出现了认识的身影，何洛洛笑着和他说再见，拉下帽子，“记得支持我的作品呀。”

拿起了那杯拿铁，没有加糖，喝起来很平淡。焉栩嘉想，这样应该是最好的结局了吧。

积压了许久的雪终于簇簇落下，着羊角扣大衣的背影消失在窗外，就像电影中的片断，定格即是落幕。

———

“人都走了，就别看了。”  
翟潇闻刚从银行出来就撞上眼前偶像剧般的唯美一幕，拍了下落在外套上的雪花，过去敲了敲玻璃门。

“我们谈一下解约的事情吧。”

桌上放着还没喝完的拿铁，外面纷扬着在这座城市罕见的雪片，有的都粘在了玻璃幕墙上。

“经纪合同里规定，我是有单方解除权的。” 这会，天光亮了起来，像给翟潇闻的脸上打了高光。

“好，暂且判定你有解除权，那违约金你可以支付吗？”焉栩嘉怒极反笑，转了转手腕上贴得有些过紧的表。

“当然可以。多的部分还请财务那边再返给我，想来焉总也不会贪图这些小钱。” 翟潇闻递过来一张银行卡和流水单，是他刚去楼下银行打的，摸起来还有打印的余温。

他自然是没有直接用任豪的那张支票，而是兑现后放到了卡里，但这也足以让焉栩嘉气炸了。

见对方没什么玩笑的样子，焉栩嘉确认了一下卡里的余额，的确足以支付现在的违约金。

“钱是哪里来的？有公司挖你过去也不见得这么大手笔。” 

“这就不劳你费心了。” 

于是眼前的人终于气得失去表情控制。“真的要做这么绝吗？”

所以你会服软吗，嘉嘉？  
是我要切断和你的关系让你无法忍受，还是只是因为是我先提出的离开而不是你先提出的呢？  
我想看清你，这样才不会受伤。

翟潇闻没有作声，只是歪着头回看过去。

如果不能让一个去意已决的人因为钱留下来，那么他会因为爱留下来吗？

“潇闻，如果你留下来的话，之前的协议我们就作废。”焉栩嘉把眼镜摘了下来，去了隔着他们视线的镜片，目光灼灼地看过来。

“啊？什么协议。”  
这不是他故意，而的确是翟潇闻一时间没有想到，所谓协议是他们那么多协议中的哪一个。

“就是婚前协议。以后你可以随便去哪里录节目，不用担心我提出解除婚姻关系，虽然你也不要动这个念头，但是如果我们分开，财产分割上面按法律正常分配……”

“仅仅是这样吗？”翟潇闻打断了他律师一样的话语。

“你还想怎样？”

“你这个态度不行，除非再给我拉几个综艺节目上，不然我随时跳槽。”  
“好，你想上什么综艺？”

“比如《歌手》那个栏目我想去看看……”

“翟潇闻你做梦。”

“那我走了……”  
“我看一下。”

翟潇闻觉得他和焉栩嘉现在倒置的关系有些奇怪，不过这样的感觉还不错，在别人的底线边缘来回试探总是令人暗爽的。

“那你什么时候会搬回来？我最近住在之前的公寓那。”

“看你表现了，好多公司想挖我呢。” 翟潇闻走到窗边，商场门口缠绕彩灯的圣诞树还没有点亮，街道上的一对对情侣，戴着麋鹿角的头饰走过。

他转过头看了眼正在查有什么资源可以给他安排的焉栩嘉，不戴眼镜时的他相比麋鹿角更适合小熊的耳朵呢。都快忘了其实他比我年纪要轻，下次记得哄他带上。

他笑了一下，案前的人蹬圆了眼睛抬头看他，显得有些疑惑。

这样看起来更像了呢，圣诞的小熊。

我觉得还只是有些喜欢他，还没有爱上他呢。

不过，大概、可能、也许有一天我会爱上他的。

街道一点点地绚烂起来。

尾声：

早上起床的时候，已经没有何洛洛的身影。他一贯起得比自己早，任豪微微一笑，下楼往画室走去。

他寻的人并不在那，而在厨房，手中的饼正漂亮地在空中翻了个面。

“信箱里有你一封信，应该是我们不在的这几天放到里面的。我摸了一下蛮硬的，好像是一张卡。”

任豪拆开了那封信，的确只有一张银行卡。

“应该是我之前挂失的那张，找到了给我寄回来了吧，早知道效率这么高就不重新办了。” 看来他们俩应该是和好了，任豪这么想着，难怪前几天翟潇闻没头没尾地突然给他发了一串数字。

那持卡人姓名为什么是ZHAI XIAOWEN呢？

打开过又重新粘好了这封信的何洛洛把做好的可丽饼放到瓷盘里，切成均等的两半。

“这样啊，下次应该让他们快递过来。”

看过来的眼神依旧纯净，却又多了很多内容。

“吃可丽饼吗？”

我们欺骗彼此。  
我们谅解彼此。  
我们试图互相控制。  
我们做对自己最合适的选择。

That is marriage.

——FIN——


End file.
